The Battle for Hyrule
by Otacon
Summary: What will happens when an enemy from Link's past begins a quest for the Dark Triforce? He will bring back all of Link's enemies from their graves! First chapter up.


*I do not own the rights to Link, Zelda, or any other related characters in my story. They all belong to Nintendo*  
  
1 Prologue  
  
Hyrule. Now a land of peace and prosperity, it was once overflowing with turmoil and terror. Under the wise ruling of Princess Zelda, the land was rebuilt and cities started anew. The evil Ganondorf was defeated by a brave boy. This courageous hero's name is Link. Even at a young age, he has stopped a moon from destroying the land of Termina and has defeated many a warlord trying to conquer Hyrule. But, one year after Link saved Termina, a new evil has been awakened. This evil is the most powerful force ever known. It is the Dark Triforce. It magnifies the evil in a beings heart many times and makes them even more powerful. If this Dark Triforce was to fall into the wrong hands, the results would be disastrous…  
  
2 Chapter 1  
  
Broken Peace  
  
Thump, thump. Thump, thump.  
  
"Faster! Go faster!"  
  
Thump, thump.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump.  
  
"Yeah! I win again!" Malon cheerfully exclaimed.  
  
"You got lucky that time," Link laughed.  
  
"I'm just more experienced with horses than you are, Malon told Link.  
  
It was a gorgeous day out. The sky was cloudless and bright blue. There was a cool breeze blowing on this mid-summer day. It was a perfect day for a competitive horse race at Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
"Malon! Come get your lunch! Link can join us if he wants to!" shouted Talon, the owner of the ranch and Malon's father. He was a very kind man and you can always catch him napping on the job. When this happened, Malon would always yell at him.  
  
"Let's go Link."  
  
The two kids happily walked to the farmhouse, unaware of the evil forces that were at work in other parts of Hyrule.  
  
* * *  
  
"You will tell me where it is or you will die."  
  
"I told you that I don't…"  
  
"Fool! I am not playing a child's game with you. Tell me now!"  
  
"All right, just put me down. I will tell you where the Dark Triforce pieces are. Just leave my family alone," begged the traveling merchant.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"One is on the highest of mountains, another at the deepest, darkest of oceans, and the final it the hottest of deserts."  
  
"Finally! The power will be mine! I have no more use for you. Get out."  
  
"Th-thank you sir. Best of luck to you on your quest."  
  
"Hah, hah, hah!"  
  
A bone-chilling laugh echoed through the cavernous chamber. There was a horrible, blinding burst of energy and the merchant was vaporized into nothingness. Foot steps vibrated through the walls as a sinister, cloaked figure began his quest for the ultimate power.  
  
* * *  
  
"My Princess."  
  
"Yes, General Shiro?" questioned Princess Zelda.  
  
"One of our squadrons, the 98th Platoon, has been assaulted by Stalchildren and the survivors are pinned down. Shall I gather my men?" asked General Shiro.  
  
"Yes, and please bring those men back alive."  
  
As the rescue group set off, Shiro was deep in thought. Shiro was a Hylian male in his late twenties and was usually cool and collected, but now a question kept popping into his mind. He didn't know why the monsters had been attacking lately. Everything was so peaceful and then this happened.  
  
"I just don't get it."  
  
"Did you say something, General Shiro?"  
  
"No. Let's just go and save those men."  
  
"My God!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"All, all of those bodies."  
  
Shiro's army stopped in their tracks. All around them were mangled, lifeless bodies. It was a massacre.  
  
"Uhn."  
  
"What's that noise?"  
  
"Over here! A survivor!"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It looks like Sir Amada."  
  
Sir Amada was the squad leader of the 98th Platoon. He was a tall, strong man and was the first person ever to be knighted by Princess Zelda. He served her family for over a decade.  
  
General Shiro raced across the battlefield and helped Amada up.  
  
"My, my men. All of them are de-dead. I could not protect them."  
  
Amada coughed and blood came up. He could easily have internal injuries.  
  
"Amada, what happened to you?"  
  
"One of those damn Stalchildren got me in the stomach. All my men are dead. If only I…"  
  
"Stop! You could not have done anything if you were injured."  
  
Stalchildren are walking skeletons. They are armed with swords and can lose body parts and still fight. In groups, they are very vicious and deadly.  
  
"Oh no! The Stalchildren are coming over the northern hill!"  
  
"We can't win. We must all retreat or die," pronounced Sir Amada.  
  
"You heard the man, go!"  
  
The group retreated back to the safety of Hyrule Castle. General Shiro was deep in thought when he was approached from behind.  
  
"May I ask you a question General?"  
  
Shiro turned around and saw a bandaged up Amada. He was pale, but he didn't look as bad as he did when they got him back to the castle.  
  
"Of course, Sir Amada."  
  
"I thought that Stalchildren only came out at night."  
  
"That is exactly what I was wondering about. I've never seen nor heard of Stalchildren appearing during the day. I have a feeling something is seriously wrong."  
  
"So do I. So do I." 


End file.
